


Hope

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry Month of Drabbles watsons_woes - May 2018 [2]
Category: The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes finds an injured Watson and discovers there may be hope yet.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2018. Prompts “Layman” and “Commencement”.   
> Not beta read.

Holmes found his stricken friend lying injured in a theatre.

“Watson, I’m just a layman, but this doesn’t look like a gathering of medical doctors.”

“Dr. Acton’s…friend…required assistance, but I slipped when descending the stage steps.”

_‘Friend’_ had interesting connotations and Sherlock’s suspicions were confirmed when Watson’s acquaintance – _not_ friend – approached.

“Awfully sorry to disturb you Mr. Holmes, but Watson said you were his glass of tea?”

“Did he?”

Watson just flushed, moustache quivering, eyes wide with conflicting emotions.

Sherlock just smiled, feeling suddenly hopeful. Perhaps, Watson’s injury could be the commencement of a new stage to _their_ friendship.


End file.
